Time won't Ever Return
by Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius
Summary: <html><head></head>Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan. Seandainya waktu bisa diputar ulang, ingin sekali rasanya Ichigo melakukan hal itu. Akan tetapi, apa dayanya. Semua sudah terjadi. Satu kalimat yang diucapkan bibirnya telah mengubah segalanya. Prequel Rainbows Path</html>


Summary : Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan. Seandainya waktu bisa diputar ulang, ingin sekali rasanya Ichigo melakukan hal itu. Akan tetapi, apa dayanya. Semua sudah terjadi. Satu kalimat yang diucapkan bibirnya telah mengubah segalanya.

Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Taito-sensei, Ao no Kaori © Makino Yui

Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : Typos, Canon, OOC mengambil plot saat Ichigo dan Keigo mengobrol di atap dan setelah Ichigo mendapatkan kekuatan shinigaminya (Bleach chapter 445)

**Don't like, don't read**

OooOooO

"Aku tidak merindukannya."

Tahukah ia bahwa satu kalimat yang diucapkan bibirnya itu akan mengubah takdirnya.

**~Time won't Ever Return~**

© **Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius / **

**Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius**

OooOooO

3 bulan sudah berlalu sejak kekuatan shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo kembali. Selama 3 bulan itu dilaluinya dengan berbagai latihan. Entah sengaja atau memang dia lupa, Ichigo tidak pernah sekalipun mengingat tentang teman-teman shinigaminya di Soul Society. Dan sekarang, saat Chirstmas Eve, tiba-tiba saja Ichigo mengingat seseorang. Seorang shinigami mungil yang telah berjuang bersamanya. Gadis galak dan pemarah yang tidak pernah dilihatnya hampir 2 tahun. Dan tiba-tiba saja ada keinginan untuk bertemu lagi dengan gadis shinigami yang sering dia panggil maniak chappy.

**Beneath the cerulean sky, the breeze blows, the flowers sway**

**A trail of tears falls down my cheek**

**The loneliness from the days when I couldn't fill it spills out**

**Hold me close, hey…**

"Urahara-san!" teriak sang shinigami daiko disebuah toko.

"Hai hai! Oooh Kurosaki-san tachi, konnichiwa! Apa yang bisa saya bantu?" sebuah suara menyahut dari dalam toko dan memperlihatkan seorang pria paruh baya dengan topi strip putih hijau dan memakai geta, yang tidak lain adalah Urahara Kisuke.

"Kami mau mengunjungi Soul Society! Mengucapkan selamat natal kepada Kuchiki-san dan yang lainnya!" jawab Orihime penuh semangat.

Kisuke terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar jawaban Orihime, tetapi ekspresi anehnya itu segera ditepis dan digantikan dengan senyumannya yang lebar.

"Ooh iya iya, silahkan masuk dulu, kita minum teh, diluar kan dingin, selagi menunggu senkaimon dibuka kalian bisa istirahat dulu didalam." Tawar Kisuke sambil menggeser pintu tokonya agar terbuka lebih lebar.

"Ojamashimasu!" seru Ichigo dan kawan-kawannya berbarengan.

"Dozo."

"Arigatou, Tessai-san."

Saat ini, Ichigo, Uryuu, Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo dan Mizuiro sedang duduk di ruang tamu dan meminum teh hijau sambil memakan kue kering buatan Tessai.

"Hmm! Kuenya enak sekali Tessai-san!" Orihime memuji kue buatan Tessai dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, membuat sang mantan Taichou Specialist Kidou terharu.

"Benarkah? Ooh terimakasih atas pujiannya, Orihime-san!"

"Ehehe sama-sama!"

"Ehem. Anoo kalian ingin pergi ke Soul Society, kan?" tanya Kisuke memastikan.

"Yup! Kami ingin mengucapkan dan merayakan natal bersama dengan teman-teman disana!" Orihime masih menjawab dengan jawaban dan keceriaan yang sama.

"Hmmm…bagaimana ya…"

"Kenapa Urahara-san? Apa ada masalah?"

"Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah….tapi untuk saat ini, saya rasa yang bisa pergi kesana hanyalah Kurosaki-san."

Terjadi keheningan untuk beberapa detik. Para remaja yang ada disitu terkejut dengan pernyataan sang mantan Taichou divisi 12 itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tatsuki merasa agak marah dengan kenyataan kalau dia tidak bisa pergi ketempat yang sangat ingin dikunjunginya.

"Itu karena…"

**Wordlessly, shapelessly**

**A clear scent draws near**

**I color my faded feelings crimson**

**And recall them now**

Ichigo bershunpo dengan kecepatan penuh melalui dangai. Saat ini tidak ada perasaan lain selain marah, sesal, sekaligus sedih, yang ada dihatinya. Marah pada Keigo, menyesal karena sudah membiarkan image dan harga dirinya yang bodoh mengucapkan kalimat itu, dan sedih karena sudah membuat gadis itu sedih.

Percakapannya dengan Kisuke tadi masih diingatnya. Sebuah cerita yang terjadi 3 bulan yang lalu.

"Kalian pasti berpikir kalau tidak ada satu shinigamipun yang datang kesini, kan? Sebenarnya, kira-kira 3 bulan yang lalu, Kuchiki-san, maksudku, Rukia-san, datang. Ia bermaksud mengunjungimu, Kurosaki-san."jarang sekali Kisuke menunjukkan ekspresi serius, kecuali disaat-saat genting, dan sekarang dia memperlihatkannya.

"Apa! Kalau memang dia ingin menemuiku, kenapa dia tidak pernah muncul?"

"Itulah dia masalahnya…begitu tiba disini, Rukia-san langsung pergi menuju sekolamu, hanya untuk melihat keadaan Kurosaki-san saja. katanya dia akan menemui Kurosaki-san begitu sekolah hari itu selesai."

"Lalu?"

"Saya ingin melihat keadaanmu juga, karena itu saya diam-diam mengikuti Rukia-san. Saat itu Kurosaki-san dan Asano-san terlihat sedang dalam pembicaraan serius."

"Ja—jangan-jangan…"

"Yup. Rukia-san mendengar kau berkata kalau kau sama sekali tidak merindukannya. Dengan ekspresi Kurosaki-san saat itu, terlihat jelas kalau apa yang Kurosaki-san ucapkan itu benar adanya dan tidak bohong, jadi, ya…begitulah. Pasti kalian tahukan apa lanjutannya? Karena itulah, untuk sementara ini, saya rasa Kurosaki-san harus menyelesaikan dulu masalah ini dengan Kuchiki-taichou, yang seperti kalian semua tahu, sangat marah."

Tidak benar! aku berkata begitu karena tidak mau jujur pada perasaanku!

Kumohon Rukia, semoga kau mau memaafkanku!

**The wound of my heart is unhealed**

**The wound from when I got confused and loved**

Setibanya di Soul Society, Ichigo segera menuju kantor divisi Rukia, divisi 13. Akan tetapi, ketika dia memasuki kantor divisi 13, dia disambut dengan kesunyian. Shinigami yang ada disekitarnya berbisik-bisik sambil menatap dirinya. Ichigo tidak tahan dengan sikap para shinigami itu maka tanpa membuang-buang waktu ia segera berlari menuju ruang kerja Rukia.

Begitu tiba di sana, yang Ichigo temukan hanyalah ruangan yang kosong. Tidak ada Rukia. tidak ada tanda-tanda shinigami mungil disana.

Ichigo merasa aneh dengan ruangan itu, terutama saat dia menghampiri meja kerja Rukia. Meja kerja yang seharusnya bersih karena setiap hari selalu digunakan kini terlihat berdebu. Ah, tidak, bukan terlihat, tapi memang berdebu, seakan-akan tidak pernah digunakan dalam waktu yang lama.

Rasa khawatir mulai memakan tubuhnya. Ingin mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi, ia berlari keluar dari divis 13 dan menuju Kuchiki Mansion.

**Time won't ever return again**

**The wind calms down, I grasp at the shadows**

**In the momentary scent surrounding me**

**I take my mind off how futile my wavering feelings are**

**Hug me, hey…**

"Ada urusan apa kau datang kesini, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Byakuya, yang saat itu sedang berada di taman Kuchiki Mansion, memberikan tatapan mematikan kearah Ichigo.

"Oi Byakuya! Dimana Rukia? Aku harus bertemu dangannya! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Ichigo ditahan oleh beberapa penjaga Kuchiki Mansion dan ia berusaha untuk membebaskan dirinya.

Byakuya hanya menatap Ichigo dingin dan menjawab dengan ringannya, "Rukia tidak ada disini."

"Tidak ada disini? Apa maksudmu? Kalau tidak disini, lalu dimana dia? Kemana dia pergi?" Ichigo mulai kesal dengan sikap Byakuya yang terlihat tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Rukia.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kutanya hal yang sama padamu. Dimana kau? Dimana kau saat pemakaman Rukia? Dimana kau saat Rukia sangat membutuhkanmu?"

Pertanyaan yang dilemparkan balik oleh Byakuya menusuk hati Ichigo. Berhasil melepaskan diri dari kekangan penjaga, Ichigo segera ber-shunpo dan menarik shihakuso Byakuya.

"Coba kau ulangi lagi pertanyaanmu itu!" Ichigo balik menatap dingin mata Byakuya, tetapi tatapan sedingin apapun tidak akan mempengaruhi Taichou divisi 6 itu.

"Dimana kau saat pemakaman Rukia? dimana kau saat Rukia sangat membutuhkanmu?" Byakuya tidak ragu-ragu untuk mengulangi pertanyaannya yang menusuk hati Ichigo.

Saat makna dari pertanyaan itu sudah dicerna oleh otak Ichigo, perlahan tangan yang menggenggam erat shihakuso sang taichou melemas dan akhirnya kedua tangannya jatuh kembali kesisi tubuhnya.

Tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Bagaimana bisa dia…Rukia…

Kata-kata itu serta pertanyaan Byakuya terus berputar-putar dipikirannya.

**Crossing time, crossing the sky**

**This scent was you**

**My dead feelings and even pain will disappear**

**And there's just nothing more I can do**

Byakuya masih memandang Ichigo datar dan dingin, merasa shinigami daikou itu tidak akan bicara apapun, "Sudah 2 bulan sejak kepergiannya, dan sekarang kau berani datang kesini bertanya dimana Rukia berada?" katanya sambil mulai berjalan dan memperlihatkan punggung tegapnya kepada pemuda yang merasa bersalah dibelakangnya.

"Sungguh memalukan, Kurosaki Ichigo, karena kaulah yang telah membunuh Rukia dari dalam. Tidak seharusnya aku mempercayakan Rukia padamu." Byakuya mengehela nafasnya, memperlihatkan rasa kecewa. Dia masih melanjutkan langkahnya dan baru berhenti saat Ichigo memanggilnya.

"Byakuya…bisakah kau…tolong, beritahu aku dimana…" Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya, merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa berada disisi Rukia disaat dia sangat membutuhkannya.

Perlahan Byakuya kembali menatap Ichigo dan setelah beberapa detik terdiam, dia melempar sebuah amplop kearah Ichigo, yang dengan mudah menangkapnya.

"Itu milik Rukia, ditulisnya setelah dia kembali dari Karakura 3 bulan yang lalu. Surat itu pasti untukmu." Lalu Byakuya melanjutkan lagi langkahnya, meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian di koridor Kuchiki Mansion.

"Terimakasih, Byakuya!" dipandangnya lekat-lekat amplop yang ada ditangannya sebelum dia membuka dan membacanya.

**I can't tell you my fantasy**

**The blue scent comes endlessly**

Hey strawberry! Lama tidak bertemu! Apa kabar? Aku yakin kau baik-baik saja. dilihat dari ekspresimu yang selalu penuh dengan kerutan permanent di wajahmu, itu menandakan kalau kau normal. Langsung saja ya, aku Cuma mau bilang, terimakasih atas segalanya. Selama ini kau selalu melindungiku, membuatku merasa seperti tuan putrid yang dilindungi oleh sang pangeran. Walaupun aku memang seorang Kuchiki princess, tapi bukan berarti aku putri yang sebenarnya.

Kau tahu? 3 bulan yang lalu aku datang ke Karakura. Awalnya aku ingin menemuimu, karena aku merindukan wajah bodohmu. Dan tentu saja aku juga merindukan Karin, Yuzu, Isshin-ojisama, dan teman-teman yang lain.

Tapi…karena sesuatu, aku harus segera pergi. Apa itu kau tidak perlu tahu.

Oya, aku mendapat misi baru untuk memberantas hollow di Hueco Mundo. Awalnya aku ragu, karena aku ini kan tidak sekuat para Taichou, pasti sulit untuk bertahan hidup disana.

Tapi… aku tahu, bahwa aku akan berakhir sebagai ksatria pemberani yang menjalankan tugasnya sampai titik darah penghabisan. Jadi tidak aka nada penyesalan.

Karena itulah aku menulis surat ini. Mungkin saja suatu hari nanti kau datang ke Soul Society. Dan saat kau membaca surat ini, aku pasti sudah pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Suatu tempat yang tidak akan bisa kau jangkau.

Tahu tidak, apa mimpiku setelah merasakan hidup di Karakura?

Seandainya aku hidup kembali, aku ingin menjadi gadis normal.

Aku ingin menjadi manusia.

Aku ingin merasakan hidup seperti gadis biasa, tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk bertarung, harus mengorbankan nyawa demi melindungi orang lain.

Dan…

Bisa bersama denganmu lagi

Tentu saja dengan hidup normal.

Mungkin terkesan aneh untukku bicara seperti itu, tapi itulah harapanku. Kuharap suatu hari nanti, kita bisa bertemu lagi.

Jangan pernah melupakanku ya, Ichigo. Apapun yang terjadi.

**Wordlessly, shapelessly**

**A clear scent draws near**

**I color my faded feelings crimson**

**And recall them now**

Meskipun awalnya dia tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata itu, tapi sekarang dia sangat mengerti.

Dihadapannya, sebuah nisan marmer dengan beberapa tangkai bunga water-lily dan krisan putih. Bunga-bunga itu sangat mencerminkan dirinya, putih seperti salju.

Setelah membaca surat itu, dia mengerti kenapa selama ini ia sering merasa berbeda saat berada didekat gadis mungil itu.

Dia menyesali semuanya. di surat itu, walaupun secara tidak langsung, Rukia menyatakan perasaan padanya. Seperti apapun Ichigo ingin membalasnya, semua sudah terlambat. Waktu yang telah hilang tidak akan bisa kembali. Sebesar apapun keinginannya untuk menatap mata amethyst itu, semuanya sudah terlambat.

Ia ingin bertemu dan mengobrol dengannya lagi

Ia sangat merindukannya

Ia tahu kalau dia tidak akan bisa melakukannya

Dan ia menyesalinya

Jika saja dia mau jujur terhadap perasaannya sendiri dan tidak memikirkan image bodohnya, pasti sekarang dia sedang berbahagia dengannya.

Jika saja satu kalimat itu tidak pernah meluncur dari bibirnya

Jika saja dia segera pergi ke Soul Society sesaat setelah kekuatannya kembali

Dia tidak akan pernah melepaskannya….

Dan akan berada disisinya selamanya…

Serta melindunginya…

**Crossing time, crossing the sky**

**This scent was you**

**My dead feelings and even pain will disappear**

**And there's just nothing more I can do**

Ichigo berdiri dan melakukan peregangan otot karena sudah beberapa jam dia duduk di depan makam Rukia. Selama menatap nisan putih yang terbuat dari marmer itu, dia terus mengingat hari-hari yang dilaluinya bersama Rukia. dan ia mengingat kembali kata-kata terakhir dari surat itu.

_Jangan pernah melupakanku ya, Ichigo. Apapun yang terjadi._

"Ya, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu Rukia."

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak datang ke Soul Society, dan mungkin sejak mendapatkan kembali kekuatan shinigaminya, Ichigo tersenyum, benar-benar senyuman yang hangat. Ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan makam Rukia.

"Ja na!" dilambaikan tangan kanannya tanpa melihat kebelakang, meskipun dia tahu kalau tidak aka nada yang membalas lambaian tangannya.

Ya, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Akan kutunggu hari itu tiba. Selamanya.

Tanpa disadarinya, airmatanya telah jatuh diiringi dengan tangisan dari langit yang membasahi bumi.

**It's the one who I can't ever meet again**

**It's the one who I loved**

**~FIN~**

Yahoo minna! Ohisashiburi desu! Akhirnya hiatus Ai selesai juga….yah selain hiatus, Ai jg gy kena virus berbahaya bernama WB nih…*nyari alesan*

Ai juga bersyukur UN udah berlalu dan Ai bisa menjalaninya dengan baik. Tinggal dag dig dug duer aja nih nunggu hasilnya….hontouni arigatou buat yang udah mendukung dan mendoakan Ai. Ai akan berusaha untuk mengapedt fic-fic AI yang udah pada bulukan dan udah basi. Yang dalam proses saat ini adalah…

Cinderella New Version!

Oya, ada berita baru nih. Karena beberapa alasan, Ai putuskan hari untuk mempublish Special Fic IchiRuki's Day dimulai dari tanggal 1-31 May. Agar lebih berkesan, disetiap ficnya ditulis "Special Fic dedicated for IchiRuki's Day at 12th May" atau yang mirip-mirip lah *maklum, ga bisa bikin kalimat inggirs*

Untuk syarat-syaratnya, silahkan lihat di profil Ai. Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan, silahkan sms Ai ^^

1 lagi! Ai ganti pename, dari Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius, menjadi Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius. Ai gy jatuh cintrong sama Syaoran, nih!

Ai juga minta pendapat readers, apakah Ai harus membuat sequel untuk fic ini atau tidak, karena Ai mau membuat mereka happy ending.

Okie dokie, ga usah banyak curcol.

**~Review Please~**


End file.
